


Fairly Odd Tale

by AMan_assaulted_me_with_milk_how_dairy



Series: Piece of Shit Shitstorys [2]
Category: Fairly Odd Parents - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMan_assaulted_me_with_milk_how_dairy/pseuds/AMan_assaulted_me_with_milk_how_dairy
Summary: Timmy falls underground with Frisk. Will they escape?





	Fairly Odd Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsukiKurosaki_67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsukiKurosaki_67/gifts).



Cosmo, Wanda, kill me" Timmy yelled. "Are you sure sport?" Wanda asked. "Of course he is Wanda!" Cosmo exclaimed. Timmy was happy. It would be soon before he-... Exploded...

* * *

 

 

 

Frisk climbed Fuck mountain. They sighed. They jumped off of Fuck Mountain. They rolled down the hill. Hitting branches and trees. Hitting other people who were climbing Fuck Mountain. Their face was bleeding twigs inside of their skin. As soon as they hit the ground. They were okay. They wanted to die. They cluched their heart. Oh shit! They were having a heart attack!  NONONONONO! They were wrong! They didnt want to die

"H-help..... me...... pleeeeeeaaassee..." Frisk

said their last few words. Before.... they died.

Im sorry i lied, never again okay? No, I will do this again. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I only put the 'this work has more than 1 chapter' thing so o could fool you guys.  
> Sorry.


End file.
